inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Celia Hills
Otonashi Haruna(Celia Hills) is de tweede manager van Raimon en later is ze ook een manager van Inazuma Japan. In GO is ze de adviseur van Raimon (GO). thumb|left|Haruna in GO. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''A master of digging up info, her football knowledge may rival even Kidou's.'' Achtergrond Celia's ouders stierven toen ze 5 jaar oud was, toen haar oudere broer Jude Sharp 6 jaar oud was. Ze waren beiden geadopteerd door verschillende families, omdat Jude aanbevolen was bij de Sharp-familie door Ray Dark, en zij bij de Hills-familie. Eerst werkte ze bij de schoolkrant van Raimon, maar werd een manager nadat ze een artikel had geschreven over de wedstrijd tegen Royal Academy die eraan zat te komen, aangezien ze hield van het enthousiasme van het voetbalteam. Ze heeft wel altijd nog contact gehouden met de schoolkrant. Uiterlijk thumb|left|Haruna in de game. Celia's haar eindigt onderaan haar nek, en haar pony is verdeeld in drie verschillende stukken. Ze draagt altijd het Raimon uniform voor meisjes. Het is creme kleurig met korte mouwen, met een oranje strik die in het midden van de kraag hangt en een grijze, geplooide rok. Normaal gesproken draagt ze een rode bril op haar hoofd, die ze alleen gebruikt met lezen. Persoonlijkheid thumb|Otonashi Haruna. Celia is een onafhankelijk en erg getalenteerd meisje wat blijkt wanneer ze haar vermogen om huiswerk te maken op de leeftijd van 13 toont. Ze helpt ook met de lunch en de snacks. Ze is vriendelijk en doet haar taak als manager erg goed.Ze begrijpt Scott Banyan's gevoel van verlaten zijn door zijn ouders, en vult een goede moederlijke rol in voor Scotty. Ondanks het feit dat ze een beleefde en bezorgde meid is, is ze erg lawaaierig, energievol en houdt zoveel van onderzoek doen dat ze zelfs het een punt bereikt waarop ze een snor op haar gezicht doet voor vermomming. Wanneer ze bang, blij of opgelucht is heeft ze de gewoonte om Silvia Woods of Nelly Raimon te knuffelen. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SK Lucky!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Lucky!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Sprint Warp' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Lucky Plus 20' *'SK Assist!' 'Scouten' Inazuma Eleven 2 Firestorm/Blizzard: Je gaat naar Alpine jr. High. Dan loop je naar die coach. dan open je de competitie route en dan doe je de bovenste route en dan moet je de S-rang zijn vrij te spelen. Daarna ga je naar de bus en dan ga je naar het Recruit Machine en dan type je bij naam Celia in en dan kan je haar vinden bij River Bank en dan vind je haar bij het voetbalveld. Inazuma Eleven 3 Spark/Bomb/Ogre Je gaat naar Raimon jr. High. Je loop naar het Clubhuis. Als je daar binnen ben dan ga je door een deur. Daarna loop je naar detective Smit. Dan open je een compentitie route. Dan doe je de onderste. Inazuma Eleven GO Light/Shadow Als je het spel heb uitgespeeld ga je naar Raimon. Dan ga je naar het oude Clubhuis binnen. Daar staat een jongen met PallPack Cards van oude Raimon spelers. dan kies je Celia. Dan moet je de volgende dingen hebben. *Invigorating rice balls: die verdien je bij Millies comptitie route in het Raimon Stadion door tegen Raimon Reservers te spelen. *Raimon Eleven´s graffiti: die krijg je als je bij het oude club huis door een deur gaat en een foto maak van de graffiti op de muur. *Raimon kit: die heb je al bij het spel. *Illusion ball: die koop je bij het Pinball stadion bij de Magic Moves jongen. als je al deze dingen heb krijg je Celia Weetjes *De namen van de vier managers van Inazuma Japan komen van seizoenen, Haruna is van Haru, wat lente betekent. *Ze kan gescout worden in de tweede game. *Celia is de jongste van de vrouwelijke managers. *Ze is de enige manager die geen romantische interesses toont richting Mark Evans. *In aflevering 86 werd ze door een speler van Knights of Queen 'unladylike' genoemd. Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Personages Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Manager Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Raimon (Chrono Stone)